


Rietveld Brothers Drabble

by daughter_of_writers_block



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: A wild six of crows Drabble approaches, Fun, Gen, Only like 500 words, Six of Crows, and jordie, and stuff, baby kaz, i think it’s okay, oof, pre queens lady plague, soc - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_writers_block/pseuds/daughter_of_writers_block
Summary: Jordie is awake at night, unable to sleep when Kaz wakes up from a nightmare.





	Rietveld Brothers Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished the Six of Crows duology (soon to be trilogy) and I like really wanted to write something about Kaz and Jordie. So here it is. Enjoy I guess!!

Jordie was terrified.

First his father died in a horrible accident, causing him to take care of Kaz, his nine-year-old brother at only 13 years old. His genius idea was to sell their farm and head to Ketterdam, where he’d make their fortune and give them a life to be proud of. But still, how would that happen? Jordie and Kaz Rietveld, orphans. Two boys who didn’t know what to do.

Jordie had still done as much as he possibly could. He personally didn’t care for his own comfort as long as Kaz was okay. Kaz was his top priority, his little brother. He tried to be brave and show Kaz that they’d be okay but it was hard. He’d used their small fortune to buy an apartment, comfortable enough, but that made nothing any easier.

Now Jordie laid awake. He’d finally gotten Kaz to stop trying to master the card tricks they saw on the streets and get some sleep but he couldn’t. Fear clouded his mind. He looked over at Kaz, sleeping next to him. The boy looked like he was having a nightmare. Tossing and turning… this was confirmed when Kaz shot up, shaking and hyperventilating.

“Hey, hey, Kaz…” Jordie said, placing a hand on his brother’s back. “Are you okay?”

Kaz shook his head, still shaking. “N-no. The boys on the street we passed? They-they were chasing me. And they already got you. An-and they took you away from me… Then they got me! They got me, Jordie. They… got me…”

Kaz’s words slowly melted into sobs. Jordie held his brother close to his chest. “It’s okay. I’m here, they didn’t get you. I’m here now.”

Kaz buried his face into Jordie’s shoulder, tears streaming down his face. These were the times Jordie really regretted his choices. He should never have sold their farm, never left home, never came to Ketterdam. Kaz was nine. He shouldn’t be going through this.

“Y-you won’t let them get me, right?” Kaz asked, wiping his eyes and looking at Jordie

“They’ll never get you, Kaz,” responded Jordie, knowing he was finally making a promise he was determined to keep. “They’ll never get you. And if they ever get me, I’ll fight them even if it kills me to make sure they don’t get you.”

Kaz gave Jordie a small smile. “You mean it?”

“I mean it.”

Jordie pulled Kaz into another hug. This sweet little boy was having nightmares about the gangs on the streets attacking him. Jordie would never let a gang attack him. He’d never let a gang get anywhere near him. This was his little brother. His everything. His reason to live. No one was going to take little Kaz Rietveld away from him.

“Try to get some sleep,” Jordie said, breaking the hug and laying down.

“I’ll try,” Kaz promised.

Jordie finally had gotten to sleep. He knew Kaz was okay and so was he. It was fine and it would be fine. Tomorrow he’d try to find work to keep them in their apartment once the money from selling the farm ran out.

Tomorrow the real work started.


End file.
